borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Favourite legendary weapon type.
Basicly tell me what your favoutie legendary weapon type is and why you like it. I'll start. My favourite legendary weapon type is an Atlas ogre. Reason I like it is because it can come with a decent sized clip, along with high fire rate,accuracy,and damage. In the hands of a blast master brick I do on average about 1.2k damage per shot with maxed endowed,and 50 combat rifle prof.Shane Wesker 17:36, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, my favorite legendaries are mainly my snipers, hard to pick which is my favorite but i'd say my Maliwan Volcano, mainly because i've had one every since I started playthrough 2, and i always seemed to find a stronger update every 5-8 levels lol. It's served me well and still does lol. And forgot to add one more thing, I love watching things burst into flames... -Mellodious Yea it's the same way with my high fire rate fire hawk which I see my self using alot on my mord. I\ve had the weapon since lvl 50 and only recently replaced it with one that only does 180 damage a shot but has 90% accuracy and a fire rate of 4.6 and a 3.2x scope. It's also the same way with my S & S crux which has a blistering fire rate of 1.9 and a 20 round mag along with 182x7 dmage with explosive element.--Wesker-- 21:00, May 9, 2010 (UTC) 18:25, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Skullmasher, high damage, esay to no scope. it basicly a mix of a shotgun and a sniper, and it causes bloodwings colddown to reset wtih one shot. Yea the skullmasher is pretty decent though it's really not my style since I don't really like weapons that have a -50% damage in the bonus status card. Though I did try a decent skullmasher in about 10 eridian promothory runs as a hunter with trespass and it was pretty good. Though it just doesn't really feel like a sniper to me but can be used with great effect as a sniper/rogue char as a close range wep.--Wesker-- 21:00, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I love my Vladof Revolution. The fire rate isn't that good, but it's electric, does 150+ damage, and with my skills and class mod holds 281 rounds per clip. Once metal storm goes into effect, that thing chews through any enemy in my path. May the guns of the revolution never fall silent, indeed.A Fistful of Lightning 21:03, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I know how you feel about the Revolution. My brother has one with a decent fire rate of 9 along with it causing fire damage. Base damage is 169 and mag size is around 320+ with me using my support gunner class mod and his maxed out overload skill.--Wesker-- 21:13, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Hands down, the Dahl Penetrator. I mean, come on! A fully-automatic sniper rifle AND a Talking Heads reference?!? Winner, winner, chicken dinner! Runners-up for excessive killing-ness include the S&S Orion and the Jakobs Skullmasher. Of course, you're talking to a Hunter - Sniper so I may be a little biased. Thanks for asking. :) Fryguy42 01:41, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I love my Pestilent Defiler and Maliwan Hellfire. One for melting Lance and the other for incinerating anything else! My Defiler has 1000+ damage, but is a 2 shot, but my Fast Hands skill and my bonus revolver RoF from my Gunslinger mod more than make up for it. I'm not quite sure of the Hellfire's stats, but it turns everything into neat little piles of ash...... Ion69 02:05, May 10, 2010 (UTC)Ion69 I find all my characters use a maliwan crux as a weapon it is just so good at taking out lance and destroyers. I mean 179x7 damage with 76.2 acc and 1.9 rof will chew through any mid to close guys fast add in torrmentor mod and its lights out. I think I'll have to agree with Mellodious. My favorite Lengendary is probably my Maliwan Volcanoe. Its really fun to just light guys on fire, and it seems like I just keep finding better and better ones to upgrade my inventory with. After that, I really like the Defiler, the Maliwan Crux, Hellfire, and I've got a bit of a soft spot for the Tediore Savior. I generally despise Tediore as a whole, because they've been labeled as my favorite manufacturer, even though they are probably my second to least favorite, but my very first ever lengendary was a Hostile Savior, so I keep one with me all the time, just for the fond memories of when I thought it was the coolest thing ever. ~FooManShu Thank you for your in put and yes I had a setimental that I kinda regret selling. It was a perstilent defiler that I got at lvl 22 on my first character that carried me all the way through Pt.1 and into the Dalh Headlands in Pt.2 it was basicly the first really good dark orange legendary weapon I got. Also to Ion69: I know how you feel the Maliwan Hunter Crux(pleague) I have a worse one then you have but it's that weapon which makes my Roland build able to put up a fight against Crimson Lance. Also I have never gotten a dahl Penetrator before but I heard it's in the God teir of weapons and it also sounds very painful.--Wesker-- 14:35, May 10, 2010 (UTC) It's a tie between my Dahl Anaconda with a Masher on it and the Jakobs Skullmasher. I love the knockback of a Jakobs weapon and the high damage yield, but the accuracy on the Anaconda with nearly no recoil makes mincemeat out of Crawmerax in no time at all! Ryo Kasami 14:45, May 10, 2010 (UTC)